


Hormone Supplements

by orphan_account



Series: How to soothe a General [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking, Switch Hux, so ridicULOUSLY KINKY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You removed your thumb and gestured to your thighs, Hux settling himself comfortably over your small lap. You gave him a brief warning pat over his thigh as you removed the thin blanket that he had kept to hide his dignity and ran a warm hand over his freckled ass.What freckles he lacked on his face he sure made up for everywhere else on his body.





	Hormone Supplements

It had started out as an argument.

Hux had been yelling over your stubbornness, a complete dismissal for your request as his wife to leave the ship to return back to your home planet for a few weeks. He had been on edge for the past few weeks and with your imbalanced hormones from the mixed pressures of space, work and stress, the hormone supplements you had been using just weren’t enough anymore. Your body just wasn’t used to constant space travel, having been raised on your home planet for the majority of your life, and with the fluctuating gravity levels and pressure inside the vacuums of space, your body had decided to throw a fit at the unusual environment it was growing accustomed too.

“Armitage Brendol Hux, stop acting like a blithering child! I am requesting your permission, which mind you I shouldn’t have to do as your wife, to return home to visit my parents and so I won’t have to deal with my breasts lactating constantly due to these damn hormone supplements,” you gestured to the white pot on the coffee table. “I am tired, my body is sore and I miss unfiltered water and fresh air that hasn’t been recycled five times!”

Hux laughed.

“I am the one acting like a child?!” He gestured roughly to himself. “I constantly work to ensure the safety of the First Order and you wish to put that all at risk just so you can waltz home and complain about my total ineptitude as a husband!”

You scowled.

“You are a wonderful husband when you’re not breathing down my neck and reprimanding me for every bloody thing I do!” You answered, completely exasperated at your husband’s words. “I am getting sick and tired of shoving anti-leakage pads in my bra and having difficulty moving at times because my breasts are so sore or because my uterus hurts when I’m not even on my period! And whenever have I complained about your ineptitude as my husband besides to you in these stupid arguments?”

Hux bared his teeth.

“Why don’t you ask Ren, since you seem to so adamant of complaining to him whenever I do something mildly offensive in your eyes?” His orderly hair was coming loose at how hard he was gesturing to showcase his rage.

“You’re taking Kylo Ren’s word over mine?” You voiced venomously. “You think I’d speak a word to him about your behaviour when I know that the two of you are at eachothers’ necks constantly?” The words spit from your mouth like poison.

“What else would a blithering child like you talk about besides slandering my name to the Supreme Leader?” He answered snidely, hurt hidden in his green eyes. You could now tell that this wasn’t a fight over you wanting to leave the ship, but a fight about how Hux thought you didn’t want to be with him.

He had been somewhat of an invisible figure these past few weeks – constantly busy with meetings or late-night research. You understood, you got why he couldn’t spend much time with you, why he could only spend a few minutes a day with you. And you understood where he was coming from, considering this was his first break in months and you wanted to visit your home planet instead of staying on his ship.

“Armitage, sweetheart, I assure you I have never slandered you to Kylo,” you swore and walked closer. Your voice had fallen to a more calm medium and Hux took a wary step back, still seeming to be carrying a fight.

His temper flared once more.

“Oh, so now he’s Kylo?” He snarled. “Since when were you two so close that you referred to eachother by your first names?” The waver at the end of his sentence made you pause.

He thought you were trying to get rid of him.

Sitting down firmly on the strict regime sofa, you wrapped a hand tightly around the General’s wrist and pulled him forward, using his temporary disbalance to shift him into the position you wanted him to be in. You ensured that his landing wasn’t too rough and widened your legs to balance his belly and chest evenly, his arse pushed into the air whilst restricted in his black uniform trousers.

Keeping a firm hand on his lower back, you refused to let Armitage squirm or remove himself from your lap. His fight was little and over quickly, the General becoming oddly compliant to your hands, his chest heaving and you could feel the trembles running through his body.

Running your hand over his spine, you stroked his hair with a soft caress and dipped to rub the fabric covering his waist. His breath hitched and you remained rubbing circles, attempting to lure him into a sense of security, switching hands whilst doing so. Raising your right hand, you ensured the trousers weren’t wrinkled and let it fall, hitting the covered skin harder than usual – making sure not to cause the pain to overwhelm the pleasure, however.

Hux whimpered and you could feel his back begin to tremble with supressed sobs. You began murmuring kind words, quiet ‘yes baby, well done. You’re doing so well, baby boy’ and Hux soaked the praise up like a sponge.

“Four more hits then I expect you to go into the bedroom and remove your pants,” you explained calmly and rubbed the skin, not at all expecting him to still feel the pain that lingered there momentarily. “I expect you to count the next four spanks, can you do that Armie?”

Hux’s breathing hitched again at his nickname and he murmured ‘yes, mummy’ in return.

“Good boy, now remember to count out loud for me.”

Your hand hit the fabric again and the trembling man spoke clearly and loudly, his voice quavering with tears. You knew the tears weren’t from pain, but the emotion overwhelming his mind. You slapped his arse again and he sobbed out ‘three’. 

“Wonderful darling boy, doing so well for your mummy,” you soothed him and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Your next two spanks were quicker and lighter than the previous three, a way to indicate that the real punishment was going to be worse and more beneficial for the ginger General. You helped Armitage raise from his position across your lap and brushed his tears away, pressing kisses to each of his closed eyelids.

“Do you want more, baby? We can stop now if you feel like that’s enough. I don’t want to hurt you,” you assured him and pressed your forehead to his brows. The green eyes that bore into your own were wild and seemingly unattainable as they opened, the whites slightly red from the small cascade of tears he had released earlier.

“Please mummy, I’ve been so good. I promise I won’t yell any more, I’ll give you lots of kisses too, but please I want to be punished. I want to feel better,” Hux whispered. His voice always lilted towards a quieter and higher pitch when he was at his most vulnerable, his way of saying ‘please make me feel better. Make me feel wanted.’

“Of course, sweetheart. Go to the bedroom and remove your trousers, I’ll be there in a moment,” you assured him with a peck to his lips. “I just need to start heating dinner for afterwards and I’ll be there so that mummy can help you.”

Hux nodded, his face straying to your neck temporarily and then moving so that he could get up, moving to your shared bedroom. He seemed somewhat lost without your guidance but made his way to the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

You smiled gently at his bashfulness, knowing full well that he could have left the door open if he wanted you to watch him undress or so that you could hear him remove his clothing.

Quickly making do with the pots sitting on the regime stove, you let the flame flicker on and left them on a low setting to prevent overflowing or bubbling. You switched the oven on too, turning the timer so that you could hear it when distracted with Hux.

Moving towards the bedroom door, you stopped in front of it and smiled when the movement inside stilled. Hux was clearly waiting for you to enter and you opened the door, the man reduced to a guilty looking boy with an appearance that made it seem he was caught in the middle of jerking off or fucking himself with a toy.

“Is my sweet baby ready?” You asked, ready for either his confirmation or denial of pain. Sometimes you couldn’t tell if he really wanted your comfort or your punishment. It was his actions that dictated your movements in this scenario.

“Yes mummy, I’m ready,” he whispered shyly – a complete parallel to the screaming General that strode across the bridge with ease.

You sat onto the plush bed and eased Hux into the role of a naughty little boy by brushing your thumbs over his high cheekbones, over the bridge of his nose and over his lips. He canted forward at the pressure on his lips, enveloping your thumb into his mouth as he sucked noisily and bore down at you with flecks of battleship grey hidden in his irises.

You removed your thumb and gestured to your thighs, Hux settling himself comfortably over your smaller lap. You gave him a brief warning pat over his thigh as you removed the thin blanket that he had kept to hide his dignity and ran a warm hand over his freckled ass. What freckles he lacked on his cheeks he made up for sure everywhere else on his body. 

“Beautiful boy, a perfect peach,” you teased with a little pinch to the tender skin. Hux rutted forward at the feeling and whined ‘please mummy, please I’ll be so good’. You followed his begging and lifted a hand, smacking it firmly to the pale skin, watching the red embellishment swell over the skin.

The whimper that tumbled from his lips left your cunt feeling wetter than it probably should have and as you rose your hand to repeat the action, the number one falling from your husband’s plush lips and he pushed his ass further up.

You repeated the action four more times on his left cheek, the skin left blotched and tender. Hux full out moaned, pupils wide and lustful as you ran your hand over the tender mark. He rutted between your thighs, his cock rubbing against the side of your thigh as his hardon increased.

“Ready for the last five, then we’ll have a break, alright baby?” You asked calmly, your cunt dripping with want for your baby boy’s cock.

Hux pitched a whine, “Yes mummy, please I need them. I need five more then I’ll fuck you so good, fill your cunt with my cock and make you feel so good.”  
You were sure that his promise was completely truthful and tried not to rush through the remaining spanks, switching to his right cheek as to prevent too much pain being inflicted on your lover.

The last hit was met with Hux thrusting heavily and grinding on your thigh, clear precum smearing over your civilian trousers. You resisted squeezing and milking him dry then but rubbed his skin, whispering encouraging words as you raised him onto his knees on the bed – the remaining shirt that he kept on for the punishment crumpled almost beyond recognition.

“You good, baby? Are you feeling better?” You questioned, the tears that once streamed down his face now only dried tear tracks. Hux murmured something almost completely incoherent and nuzzled his face into the side of your neck, pressing lingering kisses against your neck as he shifted uncomfortably on his knees, cock still hard and throbbing between his thighs. You pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran your thumb over the tip, Hux gasping and gripping your shoulders as you coated your hand in his precum, running it up and down his length repeatedly.

The look of complete lust and love as you slipped from his grasp, settling on the floor between his thighs as you arranged them to dangle over the edge. The complete vulnerability was something even the most omniscient Jedi will never know about General Hux.

You rubbed over the length once more, wiping a broad stripe from base to tip with your tongue. The high-pitched whine Hux released was enough for you to settle your lips over the tip and attempt to build up to take the whole cock into your mouth. Your jaw would surely ache afterwards but the whimpers that left the supposedly neutral General spurred you to coat his cock with saliva, sucking and letting the precum run down your chin as he tried to not tug at your hair, his fingers running through your hair roughly.

“Mummy, mummy so good-! I love you so much – oh – oh my god!” He whined and thrusted forward, his tip rubbing at the back of your throat and you resisted the urge to gag, tears building in your ears. You took the rest of his length in and let your nose rest against his abdomen, smelling the salt tang of sex and soap. Bobbing a few more times, you swallowed thickly and swirled your tongue around his member once more, suddenly gulping a large load of cum as Hux cried, tears beginning to form once more as they streamed down his face in ecstasy.

“Oh – oh – oh! So good, so good, mama,” he sobbed and you rose from between his thighs to press tender smooches to his jaw. Hux whimpered, his hands drawing you in for a gentle hug as you rocked him and soothed his final sobs of the high.

“You good, baby?”

Hux nodded and his eyelids lowered slightly, clearly spent.

“I’m going to go finish up dinner and get some ice for your butt, okay wonderful? I’ll be back in a moment,” you assured once more and rose to leave.

“But mummy,” you stopped and spied the mischievous smile enrapturing your baby’s face. “You haven’t cummed yet and I’m so hungry, I don’t think I can wait for dinner.” Hux hinted and laced his fingers with your own.

You huffed in amusement.

“Is my little boy hungry for his mummy’s tits or her cunt?” You asked, beginning to unbutton your shirt, followed by your trousers. Hux seemed undecided as both fell to the floor and showcased your bra and panties, which were his favourite set. Green and black.

“I want your milk, mummy. I’m so hungry, please,” he whined. You smiled at his begging and propped a pillow against the bedframe, nestling comfortably amongst the sheets and gesturing for Hux to come closer.

“Alright, Armie. If you can get my bra off, you can drink every last drop, baby.”

Hux scanned over the bra once and immediately knew what to do from repeating the action in the past. The quick click of the clips went unnoticed as he tugged the offending article of clothing off, pressing his face into the full skin and pressing lavish kisses to the marks he had previously left behind from your last session.

“So perfect, so beautiful. I have the prettiest mummy in the galaxy, going to make mummy empress one day, show everyone her beauty,” he promised and licked at your nipple like he was sealing a contract with his tongue. You groaned as he finally captured the taught skin and sucked, the milk flowing easily as he suckled like a child and you ran your hand through his orange strands of hair.

You hummed in thought at the promise.

“As long as I have my little emperor by my side always, I’m sure I’ll be happy either way. Empress or not,” you promised in return and helped nurse Hux gently. You pulled him closer and adjusted your breast to allow better access to your milk, watching as some ran down his chin until you felt the pressure decrease and finally felt your breast reduce in pain.

Hux pulled away when finished with your breast, his lips glossed in milk and the pink in his cheeks causing him to look like a cat who got the cream. Which, incidentally, was what he had done.

“You full, Armie? I still have some milk left if you’re hungry,” you tempted him and raised his hand to your full breast. He squeezed experimentally and latched on as soon as a bud of milk tempted to spill over his skin. His lips sucked more roughly than last time and you moaned at the rough texture of his tongue, the pressure of milk leaving faster than anticipated. You moved a hand to rub his belly as he continued to suckle until finished.

“Thank you so much, you’re so wonderful. So pretty and lovely,” Hux slurred as he finished and pulled away. “Pretty mama,” he giggled, tipsy off your scent and milk – full of love and assurance. All his worries having left him temporarily for the time being.

“Pretty little boy,” you whispered right back, joining in with his giggling.

The sleepy look was wiped from his face when he slid his fingers down to your panties, the wet patch pressing into his fingertips. His green eyes gleamed once more and his fingers ensnared the straps around your hips, tugging them down over your ass and down your legs.

“Now it’s my turn to make you feel good, mama.”

You could feel yourself blushing as Hux nosed your clit and stared up from between your thighs, an evil glint in his eyes as he latched onto your clit like he had with your tits.

“But baby, that area is so dirty! Don’t you – ah!” Your thoughts were cut off as Hux hummed around your clit and slotted his tongue under the hood, flicking and rubbing against the bundle of nerves so expertly that you could feel the slick running down your cunt and down onto the sheets.

“Smells so good though, mummy,” he affirmed from his position.

His tongue slipped from your clit and to your lips, his nose nestling amongst your curls as his tongue met your entrance and penetrated the tight muscle with ease. His lips worded unheard promises as his tongue caused spit to join the slick running down your thighs.

“Baby, baby I’m going to cum if you continue.”

Hux pulled away as he felt your walls tighten.

“But I haven’t fucked you yet, mama.” He nuzzled your thigh with his face. “You’re only allowed to cum around my cock, need to make you feel good.” The man poised himself over you, his body pressing tightly against your own as he kissed you gently, nipping at your bottom lip as his cock circled your cunt.

You smirked, flipping your surprised boy over and slotting down on his cock so swiftly that his brain took a moment to catch up before the heat and tightness cause Hux to moan high pitched and his hips bucked up.

“Ah – no – ugh, so good!” 

You swivelled your hips slowly, groans passing your lips as his girth stretched you wide.

“My baby Armie, so big and strong, filling his mumma so well. You going to come in your mama, baby?” You dropped down fully and rose up, repeating the action as a lewd slick noise joined your moans and his whimpers. “Going to make mama a real mummy? Fill her with all your cum and put a baby in her, huh?”

Hux’s eyes rolled back.

“Yes, yes, going to fill you with my hot cum. Gonna let you milk me of all my cum,” he urged, “Put a baby in you and your breasts will get so big and heavy, even more milk in them. They’ll need to be milked constantly, I’m gonna be so full of your milk constantly. Might need to get a breast pump so I can drink it in my coffee.”

You slid down once more.

“Holy shit, baby. That’s so dirty, what would your officers say?” You whimpered, your cunt pressing tightly over his cock at Hux’s dirty thoughts.

He bucked up roughly.

“I wouldn’t let them know, it’ll be our secret.” 

You were pulled into a heavy kiss as Hux rolled you over onto your back, your legs hitching over his shoulders as he began to fuck you in earnest. Your cunt quivered at the expectation of his cum and Hux leant over, his lips latching onto your nipples once more, despite the lack of milk currently present.

“Wonderful mummy, darling mummy need to make you cum, make your cunt squeeze me.” He moaned, bucking wildly against the spot that made you see white.

“Baby, baby please! So good,” you sobbed. Ecstasy tore at your vision as your orgasm approached, Hux doubling his efforts as he felt your cunt start to squeeze him tightly until he joined you on the same level of pleasure, his orgasm beginning to peak.

“Going to fill you, fill you and make you big with my baby. Gonna put twins in you, make you so huge that you’ll need my help just to touch yourself at night,” he assured you and with one last thrust, you came spasming around his cock. Tears ran down your cheeks at the pleasure.

Hux came shortly after and flooded your cunt with his seed.

The two of you fell next to each other once spent, arms wrapped around each other tightly and placing lazy kisses on one anothers’ faces.

“What a wonderful way to finish the day,” you hummed and watched Hux with sleepy eyes.

Hux smiled in return, “It’s always wonderful just to have you by my side, my Empress. And maybe, our babies.”

You giggled.

“You’re already my baby but I think I could make an exception for another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr @goldtrimmedspectacles for another user.
> 
> I really hope my parents never find this.  
> Ever.


End file.
